Reason to Live
by Naleyfan416
Summary: Elena and Jeremy move to Mystic Falls to live with Jenna. Elena is still dealing with her parents' death but is it in a good way? Most of this story will be told in Elena's POV... sorry for the short summary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from VD!

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first VD fanfict, so I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know what you think...

* * *

It has been 16 days since my world ended. I should have been the one to die in that accident, but instead my parents were the ones to suffer. I will never forget that night and their faces right before I lost consciousness. Since I woke up in the hospital, I have felt nothing but numbness. My Aunt Jenna and my brother, Jeremy, have been trying their best to comfort me. Jeremy seems to be taking this better than I am. I have been out of the hospital for the past week, and we have been packing up our stuff. Jeremy and I are moving to Aunt Jenna's house in Mystic Falls, Virginia. After all, I guess there is nothing left for us here.

* * *

Today is my first day at Mystic Falls High School. I am starting my senior year, and Jeremy is starting his sophomore year. We've been in Mystic Falls for two weeks now, and I have stayed in my room writing in my journal. Aunt Jenna tried to get me out of the house several times, but I always declined. That is until today when she walked into my room to wake me up for school. "Elena, hurry up and get dressed. You and Jeremy need to be leaving in a few minutes or you'll be late," Jenna stated.

"Alright, I'll be ready in a couple of minutes. You probably should be more worried about Jeremy though. He's so not a morning person," I said throwing back the covers and headed towards the shower. Jenna left the room to go wake up Jeremy. I felt sort of bad with how I had been towards Jenna. We have always been close but after the death of my parents, I closed myself to everyone. I definitely owed her an apology soon because she had lost her sister too.

I quickly showered and got changed. I went downstairs to find Jenna in the kitchen. She wasn't much of a cook, so she had bowls and cereal on the table for us. I smiled over at her and said a quiet thanks before sitting down to eat. Jeremy came into the kitchen as I was finishing up my cereal. "Hey sis, you ready to go?" Jeremy asked.

"It took you long enough to get ready. We have to head out. See ya Aunt Jenna," I replied as I headed out the door. She smiled and waved at us as we left.

Once we got to the school, we went our separate ways. We had gotten our schedules the other day when we registered for school. I headed to my locker to put my stuff away, when I ran into another student. "Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm Caroline. You must be new here," the girl said with a smile.

"I'm Elena. Nice to meet you," I responded.

Caroline was very energetic, and she kind of reminded me of myself before my parents' deaths. She hooked her arm into mine and said, "Well then let me show you around school. I already can tell we are going to be best friends."

"Chill out Care," a voice said behind us.

"Oh hey Bonnie, this is Elena. I was just telling her that we were going to take her under our wing," Caroline commented.

The other girl walked over to us and replied, "Sorry about my friend here. I'm Bonnie. Care can get a little crazy sometimes. It is nice to meet you though. You should sit with us at lunch so we can get to know each other."

I smiled and answered, "Nice to meet you too Bonnie. I really need to head to my first class. I guess I'll see you guys at lunch." The two girls nodded their heads and went to their first class as well.

* * *

I went to a few classes before it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a salad. I walked outside and spotted Bonnie and Caroline sitting with a group of people. I debated whether I should join them or not, when Caroline saw me and yelled, "Elena over here!"

I knew I couldn't pretend I didn't see them now, so I walked over towards them. "Hey Elena, let me introduce you to the rest of our friends," Bonnie stated, "This is Stefan, Tyler, Matt, and Rebecca. Guys, this is Elena."

"Hey Elena," they all said at the same time as I sat down beside Bonnie.

As soon as I sat down, Caroline started talking about cheerleading or something. I wasn't really paying attention. I just sat quietly eating my salad. The others were all talking around me, but I simply zoned out on what was being said until I heard, "So Elena, you're going shopping with us after school, right?"

I turned towards the voice and realized it was Caroline who was waiting on my answer. "Um, I think I'll pass," I tried getting out of it. After all, I wasn't really in the mood to do anything. I would rather just go home after school.

"Come on Elena," Caroline begged, "then we can meet the guys at the Grill afterwards."

I knew by Caroline's tone that she wasn't going to let me off that easy, so I simply said, "Alright, I'll go." Caroline jumped out of her seat and came and gave me a hug. I simply shrugged her off and finished my lunch.

Lunch ended and we headed to our classes. After school was over, I walked out front to meet the girls. As I was waiting, I ran into Jeremy and told him my plans. A few minutes later Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebecca came walking out. Then we all headed to the mall.

* * *

After a couple of dreadful hours shopping, we finally left and headed towards the Grill. The guys were already there sitting around a table. "Hey guys, did ya miss us?" Rebecca asked with a grin.

"As always gorgeous," Tyler replied pulling her into his lap.

I wasn't really surprised because I found out that they were dating while we were shopping. I also found out that Bonnie and Matt had an on again off again relationship and Caroline had a major crush on Stefan.

Bonnie and I sat down between Tyler and Matt. Caroline went and sat next to Stefan. He smiled as she sat down but then turned his head quickly towards the door. I turned to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen with eyes that any woman could get lost in. "Don't even think about it," Bonnie whispered in my ear, "he's bad news."

I was confused by her statement, but it made me more intrigued by this man. "Who is he?" I asked aloud.

"That's my brother, Damon," Stefan stated, "I would probably keep my distance if I were you."

I simply sat there quietly pondering on what was being said about this man. I now knew that I needed to find out more about him. He sounded dangerous and that is exactly what I was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another chapter! I was sad to see no reviews... please review and let me know what you guys think!

* * *

The next day at school I was determined to find out more about Damon. I knew there was something that my so-called friends weren't telling me, and I was determined to find out what that was. I knew Bonnie would probably tell me he was simply trouble, so I decided I would ask Caroline for some answers. Part of me hated using her, but she was the only one who would probably help me. I saw her standing by her locker and decided that now was my chance. "Hey Caroline, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. I admit yesterday felt kind of good to hang out with other people," I admitted. Surprisingly, I wasn't lying.

"Well, I have to head over to Stefan's house so he can help me with a project, but it shouldn't take long," she replied.

"Do you mind if I go with you? I mean because otherwise I'm just going to sit in my room and do homework all day," I responded.

Caroline hesitated for a second before finally saying, "Sure, if you promise to give me some one on one time with Stefan."

I smiled before adding, "I will make myself scarce while you guys are 'working.'" Caroline grinned and we agreed to meet at her car after school.

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly and before I knew it, it was time to meet Caroline at her car. Before I could head outside though, I was stopped by Bonnie. "Care told me you were going with her to the Salvatore boarding house. I'm not going to stop you, but please be careful," she stated before walking away.

* * *

As we were heading to the Salvatore boarding house, Caroline was singing along with the radio. I turned down the radio as the song ended, and turned towards her and asked, "So what's the big secret with the Salvatore's? I feel there is something that you guys aren't telling me."

Caroline was quiet for a second before she said, "Well, I guess you were bound to find out eventually. Please don't freak out, but they're vampires. You should also know that Bonnie is a witch. Does that weird you out at all?"

I laughed, "So you have a thing for a vampire? Anything else I should know. What about Tyler, Rebecca, and Matt?"

"They are all normal, like me. As far as Stefan and Damon, Stefan only feeds on animals, whereas Damon prefers…" Caroline started.

I finally started to realize what everyone had been warning me about, regarding Damon. So he was a vampire that fed on human blood, I thought with a small smile. "Well that is quite interesting," I commented.

"I should also add that Damon is hot but a huge player, so don't let him fool you with his charm," Caroline added. I chose not to say anything else, but I noticed that Caroline didn't seem as afraid of him as I would have thought.

* * *

We pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house and walked to the door. I admit the house was huge, and I was pretty impressed. Caroline was about to knock on the door, when it swung open by Damon. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Move out of the way Damon. I'm here to see Stefan," Caroline answered as she pushed her way inside. I simply stood there and looked into his eyes.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Damon, the sexy brother," he stated.

I grinned before adding, "Don't you mean the bad brother. It seems everyone thinks I should stay away from you. I mean you being a vampire and all."

Damon laughed, "Oh really. I don't see you running away scared. I guess you are choosing to be the rebel."

"Maybe I'm choosing to take my chances. What are going to do about it? Try to charm me into your bed, or try to bite me," I tested.

Damon looked at me dumbfounded before his smirk came back. "You do look pretty tasty," he joked.

I chose to tempt him a little by saying, "Would you like a taste? Take as much as you would like." I raised my wrist up towards him.

"Honey, thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to pass this time. I've actually got somewhere I gotta be. I'll see you around," he replied before jogging to his car. I just stood on the porch and watched him leave. I guess I was going to have to try harder next time, especially if I wanted actual results.

* * *

I didn't realize how long I had been standing on the porch until Caroline and Stefan walked outside. "Elena, what are you doing out here? You were welcome to come inside. Caroline told me that Damon met you guys at the door. I hope he didn't try to scare you or anything," Stefan said concerned.

"No, he was just headed out somewhere. I didn't really talk to him," I replied, "Did you guys finish your project?"

Caroline smiled, "Yea, Stefan knew exactly what to do, so it didn't take very long. I'm sorry you waiting out here. Knowing Damon, he's probably at some bar trying to seduce his next meal." She gave a look of disgust.

"I'm fine," I stated with a forced smile, "I was enjoying the weather out here. It is such a pretty day."

"Well, I guess we'll be going. Thanks Stefan for your help," Caroline responded with a smile directed towards him before giving him a quick hug. He smiled back before telling them both bye.

We got back into Caroline's car and drove away. Due to the time, I told her that I needed to get home and finish up my homework, which wasn't a complete lie. I just wasn't in the mood to go over to her house to hear her talk about Stefan. I know I sounded selfish, but I had too much on my mind. After all, I had to think of a plan to get Damon's attention. Maybe I could find him at a bar tonight, like Caroline had mentioned, but I should probably wait a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys! This was probably one of my favorites to write so far. Please continue to review and let me know what you think about the story! Most of the chapter is EPOV, except the ending...

* * *

It was now Friday and I had come up with a plan. I had learned from bits of conversation with Caroline that Damon spent almost every night at a bar on the outside of town. I had decided to go tonight and see what happens. At lunch today Caroline and Bonnie were trying to talk me into having a girls' night at Caroline's house. I quickly declined and made up an excuse about already having plans. I didn't exactly lie; I just didn't tell them my plans.

After school, I walked home and rushed up to my room. I searched through my closet to find something that would get Damon's attention. I found a red strapless dress that ended right before my knee and a pair of stilettos. I quickly took a shower and started getting ready. A knock came at my door and Jenna walked in a few seconds later. "Wow, where are you off to tonight?" Jenna asked.

"Just thought I would go out and see the town," I replied nonchalantly.

Jenna smiled before adding, "Alright, I hope you have fun. Call me if you need me. I'm staying in tonight and relaxing." I simply smiled as she walked out of my room. I finished getting ready and headed out to my car. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

I walked into the bar and barely noticed the guys staring me down. I was focused on the man sitting at the bar. He didn't turn his head towards me, but I knew he noticed me. I walked over to the bar and told the bartender, "I'll have whatever he's having," before sitting down next to Damon.

The bartender handed me a glass of bourbon and walked away to some other customers. "Well, I gotta say I'm surprised to see you here, but why are you here? Did you bring Blondie with you too," he said looking down in his glass.

"I actually came here by myself. I heard you might be here. Why? Are you interested?" I flirted taking a sip of the bourbon. It burned down my throat, but I ignored it.

Damon finally glanced at me but quickly focused back on his drink. "That's some dress, I must admit, but probably not the best idea with this crowd. Every guy in this room is staring this way," he replied.

"I don't really care about them. I came here to see you. I was wondering if I could ask for a favor," I suggested.

Damon groaned, "I don't do favors, so like I said you should probably go. If you came here to get laid, you're outta luck. I don't sleep with my brother's friends, too much drama."

"I guess the rumors were false then. Oh well, I guess I'll have to look elsewhere for some entertainment. I'm sure any of these guys could entertain lil ole me," I stated finishing my glass of bourbon and walking towards a group of guys. One of the guys asked me to dance before pulling me to the dance floor. I started grinding up on him as he placed his hands up and down my body. I had just closed my eyes to block everything out, when I felt the guy's hands come off my hips.

I opened my eyes to find Damon staring straight into his eyes saying something so low I couldn't hear before the guy walked away. Then Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled once we were outside.

"What's it to you?" I said angrily.

Damon huffed before saying, "You need to go home!"

I could clearly tell he was mad. I knew this was the perfect time to follow through with the rest of my plan. I grabbed a piece of glass off the ground and quickly sliced my wrist. Blood starting oozing out and I looked up at him. I saw his eyes get dark as veins started popping out below his eyes. I had read about this earlier in the week. I could tell he was trying to refrain from sucking me dry, so I urged, "You know you wanna taste."

"Get outta here before I hurt you," he groaned as he backed himself up against the wall, "I mean it! You're going to get yourself killed!"

I looked at him before quietly saying, "Then kill me, at least then I'll feel something. I just want to feel again! Please!"

Damon walked closer to me and made me look into his eyes. "Your blood smells very sweet, and I wouldn't be able to stop with just one taste. Why are you doing this? How are you not running away scared right now?" he wondered.

"I'm numb and I thought since everyone claims you're so dangerous that you wouldn't think twice about killing me. I figured if I offered myself, then you would give in without a fight," I replied honestly.

Damon looked at me with sad eyes for a second before whispering, "Well you were wrong." He gently placed a kiss on my lips before disappearing into the night. I stood there all alone for a few minutes in shock. For the first time in a month, I felt something. I put my fingers to my mouth and could still feel the tingle on my lips. I walked to my car and headed home. I realized that maybe there was more to Damon Salvatore than what everyone thought. As I got into my car to drive home, I smiled. One thing was sure; I owed Damon a favor for showing me that I maybe had a reason to live after all.

* * *

DPOV

I got back to the boarding house and went straight to the bar where I stored my bourbon. It had been a long night. I was still overwhelmed with this new girl, Elena. I had overheard my brother talking about her a time or two, but I pretended to not pay attention. However, there was something about her that intrigued me. Seeing her tonight was a surprise, but I was also turned on. I knew that I couldn't get involved with her because, after all, I was Damon Salvatore. I don't get involved with anyone, much less a sweet innocent girl. Why then couldn't I get her out of my head?

Seeing her dancing with that guy tonight made me bubble up with anger. I really wanted to kill that guy, especially watching him place his hands all over her. She didn't belong in a place like that. Then seeing her outside in such a vulnerable state struck a nerve that I didn't think existed anymore. Elena made me feel my humanity, if only for a second. If it was any other woman, I would have probably sucked her dry and walked away without remorse, but I couldn't do it to her. I felt the need to protect her for some reason.

I should probably keep my distance from her for awhile. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I can. Kissing her tonight left me wanting more. Ironically, I don't mean just sexually. I wanted her in every way possible. Could I really have feelings for this girl? I couldn't help but laugh at myself as I downed the rest of my glass. Man, this girl is turning me into a sap!

* * *

A/N: Side note, Elena has been in a dark place since her parents' death, and this chapter was meant to show a glimpse of that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter for today! Please review and let me know what ya think!

* * *

Monday I woke up in a good mood. I had spent the rest of the weekend hanging out with Jenna. I figured it was about time to make an attempt to try to move on with my life. I was still mourning the death of my parents and even feeling a little guilty, but none of this was Jenna's fault. We spent all weekend watching chick flicks and hanging out like we used to do. I didn't tell her about anything that happened on Friday night. There was only a minor scrape on my arm above my wrist from where I cut myself. She had asked me what happened, but I lied and said I must have bumped into something. I knew she probably wouldn't understand why I did it, and I didn't want her to worry that I was suicidal or something.

I also chose not to tell her about Damon or the fact that I still could not get over that kiss. I wondered if he thought about it too. I wasn't naïve to think that he would fall in love with me or anything, but I did wonder if the kiss meant anything to him. I had thought a lot about how I could repay him, but I always fell short.

I walked into school and headed towards my locker. I had just grabbed my books out, when Caroline and Bonnie came walking up. "Hey Elena, how was your weekend?" Bonnie asked.

"It went pretty good. I spent it watching chick flicks with my aunt and relaxing," I replied, "what about you guys?"

Caroline smiled before saying, "Well, I went to a movie with Stefan on Saturday, although it was only as friends. I talked him into having a small get together at his house tonight though. I figured me, you, Bonnie, and Rebecca could cook, while the guys hung out or something. I already talked Bonnie and Rebecca into it. Can I count you in too?"

"Sure, why not," I answered. Caroline squealed and gave me a hug, while Bonnie stood back and watched me. Caroline pulled away and said she was going to go tell Stefan the good news.

Bonnie stood there for a second before she said, "Something seems different about you today."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," I joked.

Bonnie paused, "No, it's a good thing. Last week you just seemed very standoffish, and I thought I had made you mad with what I said. I'm glad to see you happy."

I laughed before getting somewhat serious, "I'm sorry about that. I've had a lot of things going on that I don't really wanna get into right now. Trust me when I say that it has nothing to do with you though. You and Caroline have been really nice to me, and I hope we can become good friends."

Bonnie smiled, "Of course we'll be good friends. Just remember that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here to listen." I nodded and smiled back and we walked to our classes.

* * *

At lunch, we had talked about the details for that night. I actually was more talkative than normal. The group was actually fun to hang out with, and I was beginning to feel like a part of it. We decided that the girls would go grocery shopping after school and meet up at the boarding house afterwards. Tyler and Matt had football practice and were going to head to the boarding house after it was over.

We had just finished grocery shopping and were on our way to Stefan's. We were in Caroline's car jamming out to music. Caroline and Rebecca were belting out the lyrics to 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson, while Bonnie and I just laughed at how off key they were.

We pulled up to the boarding house and unloaded the car. Stefan came outside and helped us with the groceries. We went into the kitchen and started getting everything prepared. I didn't see Damon, but I had a feeling he was home. I excused myself to the bathroom after asking Stefan where it was and headed upstairs. I had never been inside their house and was intrigued with all the rooms.

I was almost to the bathroom, when I walked by what I presumed to be Damon's room. I paused at the door before deciding to knock. I only waited a second before the door opened to reveal a shirtless Damon with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Are you lost?" he asked.

I was speechless. My eyes roamed his stomach and his amazing abs, when I looked back up at him and responded, "I was on my way to the bathroom, but I wanted to tell you thanks for the other night. I'm sorry I put you in a difficult situation. That was uncalled for. I was hoping you could keep it between us though. I don't want people getting the wrong impression about me…"

"Secret is safe with me, as long as you don't go around trying to get yourself killed. You didn't need to make up an excuse to come all the way up here though. I wasn't expecting you to thank me, but I would probably head downstairs before my brother worries I did something to you," he suggested about to shut his door.

I paused before saying, "Do you wanna join us? I would really like you to because, no offense to Stefan, but I feel more comfortable around you."

Damon laughed, "I'm sure your friends wouldn't feel that way though. I don't wanna spoil the evening. Besides, I've got plans."

"Oh ok, well I guess I'll see you around," I replied sadly as I went to turn around.

Damon sighed before touching my shoulder and saying, "Alright, I'll join you. Just give me one minute to change. I would say you could watch since you've been checking me out the entire time you've been standing there, but I'll be quicker if you wait here."

I simply smiled and waited outside his door. He walked out of his room one minute later as promised and walked with me downstairs. Stefan was the first to see us come down and gave his brother a stern look that said we'll talk later. Damon simply smirked and walked with me into the kitchen. "Hey guys, I hope you don't mind but Damon will be joining us," I stated.

Caroline and Rebecca simply shrugged, while Bonnie gave him a look of disgust before continuing chopping up vegetables. I knew they weren't happy, but they would just have to get over it. "I'll let you ladies get back to what you were doing," Damon said before walking to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"Look guys, I know you don't like him very much but he has been nothing but nice to me. So please just for tonight, could you try to get along with him?" I asked. The girls simply said whatever. I could still tell Bonnie wasn't happy, but I knew she would be civil towards him for me. I smiled at them before helping them start dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I think I set a record, this is the thrid chapter I've posted today! Hope you enjoy and remember to send reviews... thanks!

* * *

We made a big dinner for everyone that included a salad, spaghetti, and garlic bread. We all sat down in the dining room and made our plates. Damon chose to sit by me with Caroline on the other side of me. I figured that he wouldn't eat due to his 'diet,' but he surprised me when he put a portion of spaghetti on his plate. I smiled because that was what I helped make. We had been eating for a few minutes, when Damon leaned over and whispered, "Honey, I gotta admit you're a pretty good cook," before he winked at me.

"Thanks," I said blushing a little before looking back down at my plate.

"How was practice today?" Rebecca asked Tyler and Matt, "I'm glad we actually had the day off." Rebecca and Caroline were on the cheerleading squad.

"It wasn't so bad, except I couldn't watch my baby on the sidelines cheering me on," Tyler replied.

"Gag me," Damon said under his breath.

Everyone but me gave him an evil look. I simply chuckled before kicking him under the table, which only made him laugh out loud.

Bonnie glanced over at us and gave me concerned looks all throughout dinner. Stefan spoke up as we were finishing asking, "So what's for dessert?"

"I can think of a few things," Damon added.

Before anyone could respond, I said, "I was thinking we could all go out for ice cream or something." Everyone nodded as I glanced towards Damon, and he smirked.

* * *

We were getting ready to leave, when Damon said, "Elena, do you wanna ride with me?" I smiled and started walking towards his car.

Bonnie grabbed my arm and whispered, "Elena is there something going on between you two? I saw how you acted during dinner. Are you sure you wanna be alone with him?"

"Trust me, I'll be ok. He won't hurt me. I'll meet you guys there," I replied before heading back over to Damon and got into his car.

"I heard you defend me earlier. You know they don't trust me with you, don't ya? I can't really blame them though because I'm not a good person," Damon admitted while he was driving.

I sighed, "I disagree. You could have killed me the other night, but you didn't."

"Which reminds me, why would you do something that insane in the first place? You never really did give me a valid answer," he wondered.

I paused for a second before deciding to tell him the truth. "About a month ago, I was out with some friends. They had all been drinking, so I called my parents to come get me. On the way home, it started storming and my dad lost control of the vehicle. The car collided with another car and flipped. My parents were killed instantly, while I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up in the hospital, my aunt told me what happened. A few weeks later, my brother and I moved here to live with her. Ever since, my body has been numb, which explains my erratic behavior the other night," I confessed.

"So what, you thought by tempting me with your blood, that you would make you feel something," he asked.

I laughed, "As stupid as that may sound, yea. After Caroline told me that you and Stefan were vampires, I got the idea, especially when she told me you drank human blood unlike Stefan. That's why I tried to give you my wrist the first time we met, but you wouldn't take it then either."

"Me being a vampire don't scare you? Most girls I have to compel, so they don't freak out on me but not you. Instead, you tempt me with a sexy outfit and fresh blood," he joked, "not that I'm complaining or anything by any means. I just find it intriguing."

"So you did find me sexy the other night," I flirted, "could have fooled me. If I remember correctly, you turned me away. Then you tease me with only a kiss."

Damon groaned, "Trust me when I say, it wasn't easy. It definitely made for some interesting dreams that night though."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I can actually feel when I'm around you. I'm able to see glimpses of the old me before my parents died. You have been the only person that I've told about my parents. I don't know why I haven't told Bonnie and Caroline yet, but I feel like I can tell you anything. I trust you," I admitted.

Damon replied, "For the record, I don't normally let others see this side of me, but I'm glad you trust me. I'm here for you and the accident wasn't your fault, so you should stop blaming yourself."

"How did you know that…" I started.

We pulled up to the ice cream parlor when Damon added, "I guess you could call it my vampire intuition." I simply chuckled at that as I hopped out of the car. He walked to my side, and we walked inside together.

* * *

By the time we finished eating out ice cream, it was getting pretty late. Damon had told me he would give me a ride home, which I accepted. When we pulled up to my house, I went to kiss him on the cheek when he quickly turned his head and my lips touched his. I pulled away and looked into his eyes and stated, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Honey, I would be a fool if I did," he responded before pulling back into a kiss. I wrapped my arm around his neck and ran my fingers through his jet black hair. He moaned in my mouth before pulling away.

I grinned before saying, "My friends won't be happy about this little arrangement. Your brother is probably going to flip out on you as well. I should head inside. Thanks for the ride." Damon nodded and watched me walk inside before driving off. I walked upstairs to my room with a smile that never left my face. Tonight was definitely a great new beginning to something special. As I was laying in my bed, thoughts of Damon were flooding my mind as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
